


【骨科】Trap

by meiwailei



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瓜次方, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiwailei/pseuds/meiwailei
Summary: Eugene有一个藏了14年的秘密。





	【骨科】Trap

**Author's Note:**

> -trap可以作动词也可以作名词，表示陷阱，或者困住某人
> 
> -时间线有私设

Eugene在Wayne面前几乎没有秘密。 

至少Wayne是这么觉得的。

Harry听了之后翻了个白眼，Brandon捏了捏Wayne的肩膀，不置一词。

Wayne有特权，可以随意出入Eugene的卧室和书房，所有上锁的抽屉他都有钥匙。

只有一个盒子，用的是密码锁，而无论Wayne用什么手段，Eugene都没有吐露过任何关于这个盒子的事情。

这是Eugene在Wayne面前最大的，也是唯一的一个秘密。

Wayne记得，这个盒子是从他18岁生日前出现的。

这个盒子一开始还只是个巴掌大的小盒子。

某次他进到哥哥的房间看到他床头柜上有这么个小盒子，当时还没有锁，Wayne家教良好，虽然他哥从来不介意他入侵自己的私人空间，但Wayne还是会问。

结果那一次，Eugene却第一次拒绝告诉他里面装了什么。只说晚点就会知道了。

Wayne猜是自己的生日礼物，于是他当时也就没有再追问。结果18岁生日那天，他哥哥送了他一套定制的prada，外套和衬衣贴着后颈的部分，还有裤子贴着后腰的部分，都绣着他的名字，他一眼就认出那是他哥哥字迹。他穿着哥哥送他的西装去参加自己的生日会，然而直到3月28日的零点，他哥哥都没提过一句关于那个盒子的事情。

Eugene的闭口不谈让Wayne更加好奇里面装的是什么，等他再次见到这个小盒子，Eugene已经在上面加了把锁。无论他再怎么跟Eugene撒娇，Eugene都没有松口让他知道里面装的是什么。

“明明他连女孩子给他的情书也随便我看。”每次提起这件事，Wayne总是半真半假地抱怨。

后来每隔几年，哥哥就会换一个大点的盒子，锁也从传统的那种换成了密码锁。

Wayne偷偷试过好几种密码，从他哥交往过的女朋友到他自己的生日全试了个遍，却还是一无所获。

Wayne也不想太过无理取闹，虽然Eugene有东西瞒着他这件事让他不太高兴，他也只是偶尔提一嘴。

日子一天天过去，Wayne服兵役，出道成为歌手，在歌坛越走越高。而Eugene也在国外名校修读了双学位，后来又在投行每天忙得不可开交。

两兄弟见面时间越来越少，Wayne心里一直记挂着，嘴上却不再提那个盒子。

直到那一天，他带着当时的女朋友来到病重的奶奶床前。

他跟奶奶说他找到了自己喜欢的人，就快要订婚了，哄着奶奶赶紧好起来参加自己最疼爱的孙儿的婚礼。而奶奶只是摸了摸Wayne的头，又把Eugene喊到自己床的另一侧，她看了看Eugene，又看了看Wayne，握了握两兄弟的手，就说自己困了要休息了。

Eugene率先走出房门，等Wayne走到客厅，却发现哥哥已经不见踪影了。

于是Wayne先把女孩子送回酒店，感谢了她的帮忙，一边说着下次请吃饭，一边头也不回地开车去找Eugene了。

Eugene人前一直是温润有礼的形象，这种客人还在家自己不打招呼就先跑出去这么没礼貌的事，放在他哥俩身上发生一次都要被训的。Wayne不懂为什么Eugene突然失态，但当务之急是先把人找到。

Wayne开车跑了好几个他们兄弟俩小时候常去的地方都一无所获，想着在酒吧碰碰运气，结果在他18岁第一次被Eugene带去喝酒的地方找到了哥哥。

Eugene正对着一堆空酒瓶有一搭没一搭地喝着手中的酒。

Eugene不是嗜酒成性的人，但是他爱品酒，而且近十年的职场锻练下来，酒量是很好的。Wayne自己不至于一杯倒这么严重，但他酒量不好，也不爱喝酒，也只是偶尔看着哥哥喝酒的时候，为了陪哥哥才抿上一两口。

所以每次都是他喝得开始微醺了他哥哥还是一脸神智清明地微笑看着他。

Wayne走到Eugene跟前，看着他对面一排各式各样的酒，心里想着，这么混着喝，他哥估计是心里苦闷至极跑出来借酒浇愁的。

Wayne喊了哥哥好几声，Eugene才从酒杯里抬起头，见到来人是弟弟，咧嘴一笑，手搭上了弟弟的脖子轻轻摩挲。

Wayne只想着赶紧把喝醉的哥哥弄回家，付了钱之后就驾着Eugene上车了。本来想放后排，可是看Eugene坐都坐不稳的样子，唯恐撞坏他哥价值千金的脑袋，还是把人塞到了副驾驶。

Wayne扭过身给Eugene绑安全带的时候，Eugene大概是以为Wayne要抱抱，一边搂住他一边轻笑：“这么大了还要抱啊。”

Eugene说话喷出的热气弄得Wayne的脖子痒痒的，他赶紧退开来，又搓了搓脖子痒痒的那一块。Eugene看着他的动作，像是想起了什么。

他打开车子前座的格子，拿出了一个包装精美的盒子，递给了Wayne。

Wayne一脸莫名奇妙地看着哥哥，接过了盒子。打开一看，发现是一条仿皮带扣款式的choker。

Wayne合上了盒子，“怎么今年突然想起送我choker了？你以前从来不送这种东西的。”

而Eugene只是盯了他好一会，然后喃喃道，“不是……”还没等Wayne问清楚这句话什么意思，他就发现Eugene已经睡过去了。

Wayne有些惊讶，除了18岁那年送的高定prada，Eugene没有再送过他衣物饰品之类的东西作为生日礼物。Wayne身在娱乐圈，穿衣用度基本都是顶奢，Eugene虽然赚得不比他少，但也很少在衣物上给弟弟锦上添花。

Wayne拿起那条choker，摸到了内侧有凹凸不平的地方，应该是刻字。翻过来一看，上面刻着Eugene，日期却是今年他生日那一天的日期。

Wayne百思不得其解，一边开车一边盘算着怎么从哥哥嘴里套话，毕竟难得碰上这样的Eugene。从18岁开始他哥的房间里就多了个不允许他打开的盒子，现在又多了这么个一点都不像他哥送礼风格的choker，Wayne第一次发现这十几年来的聚少离多让他和哥哥之间距离越来越远了。

回到家，Wayne一推开大门就看到一脸担忧的父母。他们看见Wayne怀里明显喝多了的Eugene先是惊讶，而后担心又多了一点。

还没等他们开口，Wayne就替哥哥找借口了：“估计是奶奶现在的情况让gene很难过吧，他工作又忙还两头跑。”

其实他们彼此都清楚，向来冷静自持的Eugene不可能会突然这么失态的，但毕竟儿子都大了，林家父母也不再多问，只让Wayne送Eugene回房间。

来到Eugene房间，Wayne把Eugene放在床上，替他脱去鞋袜和外套，又给他盖上被子。然后去浴室打湿毛巾给Eugene擦了擦脸。想起自己喝醉了之后总是会口渴，又去厨房给Eugene装了杯水。当他把水杯放到床头柜时，Wayne又看到了那个神秘的盒子。

他拿着那个盒子坐在床边，喊醒了Eugene，趁着Eugene一脸迷糊的样子，撒娇道：“哥哥，这盒子密码是什么？”

Eugene看了眼盒子，想也没想就报出了一串数字。72309991。Wayne愣了愣，这串数字倒过来就是他18岁生日那一天的日期。

但现在不是想这么多的时候，Wayne输入了密码，顺利打开了箱子。

里面全是choker。每一条款式上都多多少少有这区别。但无一例外，上面都印着Eugene的名字，还有Wayne每一年生日的日期。从1999年，他18岁开始，一直到上一年，他30岁。再加上刚刚Eugene给他的，正好14条。

Wayne看看哥哥，又看看盒子，把手上的choker放回去之后就跑出去了。

第二天一早，Eugene醒来的时候Wayne就窝在他旁边睡得正香。Eugene早就习以为常，他的弟弟总有本事不声不响地半夜爬到他床上和他挤一个被窝。Eugene看了看旁边的弟弟，正准备轻手轻脚地下床，却发现了床头柜上打开的盒子。

他藏了14年的秘密。

从Wayne18岁的时候开始，他每年都会定做一条choker。印着弟弟的生日，写的却是他的名字。

E.U.G.E.N.E.

他所有不能开口的不应该开口的占有欲，都刻在这六个字母里。

他当然可以把弟弟留在身边。他有一大堆的理由和办法可以让弟弟心甘情愿地待在家，待在他身边，哪里也不去。

不是不能。

是不愿。

他们的父亲并不是最早知道Wayne事业规划的人。

早在Wayne18岁生日的前一天，他就发现了弟弟和国外公司负责人的聊天记录，知道他打算出国开拓他的音乐事业。

从那一刻开始，Eugene就把那条choker锁了起来。

他的弟弟是雄鹰，一整片辽阔的天空都是他的。他怎么能违背雄鹰的意志让他永远困在笼中？

他连折一根羽毛作为留念，都怕弟弟疼。

可是他自己也疼。

仿佛烈火烧心。

正当他沉浸在回忆中的时候，背后却突然扑上来一个人。不用想也知道是Wayne。

Wayne一手勾住他脖子，一手把一个东西递到他眼前。

是一条choker。点缀的样式是一把锁。

Eugene从Wayne手里拿过，摸到choker背面的凹凸不平，他翻过来一开，上面绣着“Eugene 1981-”

Eugene有些莫名，Wayne却说：“你给我带上吧。”

Eugene照做了。等他扣好扣子准备推开Wayne的时候，Wayne却窝在他怀里，头枕在他肩膀上，轻声说道，“我们之间的联系从我出生的那一刻起就不会断裂。”说完他抬起头，自下而上的看着Eugene。

“我死了之后也是要和你一起葬入家族坟墓的。”

“你要是愿意，我的墓碑上可以你可以刻上Eugene's。”

“无论这个所有格后面你想要填什么词，都可以。”

“我永远都是你的。”

Eugene知道Wayne什么意思。

生同衾，死同穴。

接着Wayne又拿出一根项链，吊坠是一把钥匙。他也不问Eugene要不要，直接就把项链给Eugene戴上。

Eugene看着Wayne良久，脸上终于出现了点表情。他伸手摩挲着Wayne的脖子，上面终于不再是空荡荡的了。

他知道Wayne和他一样，本质上是个控制欲很强的人。可他就这么心甘情愿地带上了枷锁。

那把烧了Eugene14年的火终于灭了。

过了好几年，两人的关系在熟人圈里基本不是秘密的时候，Wayne和Harry Brandon谈起这件事。

Bradon一脸看好戏的表情，“想不到他居然会因为你哄奶奶的话被刺激到乱了阵脚。” 

Harry听完，却是一脸担忧地开口， 

“你30岁生日那个party上，你喝醉了你哥把你送回房间。你知不知道后来我们五个人轮着喝都没把你哥灌倒。”

Wayne笑了，“我知道，我哥的酒量确实是深不见底。”

“那你……”

Wayne手里捧着冰咖啡，咬着吸管笑眯眯地看着Harry。

Harry和Bradon猛地想起来，那段时间Eugene才是那个真的在准备订婚的人。


End file.
